


Magic

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Female Ejaculation, Female Tony Stark, Fingerfucking, Insecure Tony, M/M, Magic, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Everything, Vibrators, because MAGIC, but he's still a guy mentally, i probably forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony wasn't sure why getting turned into a girl meant his hair magically grew but then again, he also didn't understand magic. Good thing Thor was willing to explore the change.





	Magic

It wasn’t the type of magic Thor was familiar with and even if he had been Tony would not have let him try to fix it because while he loved his boyfriend, the more complex spells tended to be difficult for the demi-god. Also, it would wear off in a week. And another thing, worst things had happened and having his body be turned into that of a woman didn’t even crack the top ten of most awkward things to happen in battle. (Spot number seven was dedicated to that time the monster bird they were fighting had decided that Tony was his mate and started humping the ever living shit out of the armor – which was made more awkward by the fact that the things spunk hardened in the joints and Tony had to be transported back to his lab and approved emergency shower in a bent over position.)

“You look beautiful even as a woman,” said Thor, admiring Tony from the door of their private bathroom.

Tony looked at him through the mirror where he had been inspecting his new, naked body. His skin was smooth, the same lightly tanned of his normal body, his breasts were about a 34C – a perfect handful and mildly disappointing (Tony had figured he’d have bigger breasts as a woman). He was still the same height but his hair was longer, falling to his chin in soft waves – which why the hell had his hair grown, it wasn’t like he couldn’t pull off the short hair as a female. Females could have short hair, men didn’t have a lock on that style and it was silly that the spell made his hair grown. His full lips formed a perfect pout, which was exactly what he was doing – partially because he was grumpy and partly because he liked how it looked.

“But I’m a girl,” sighed Tony. “If I was going to be turned into something, why couldn’t I have been turned into something cool, like a turtle? I mean, they have their home with them, it doesn’t get much cooler than that. Instead I’m still a human.”

“But it would be so much more difficult to fuck a tortoise,” said Thor, moving to stand behind Tony, his large hands splaying across Tony’s stomach.

“Turtle is not the same as a tortoise,” corrected Tony, leaning his head back on Thor’s shoulder.

“I’m sure the differences are fascinating but I’m more interested in learning the differences between this body and your usual one.”

Thor began kissing down Tony’s slim neck, one hand moving up to cup a breast and the other slipped further south the cup Tony’s new vagina.

“Mhhh,” sighed Tony, arching into the touched. “Feels nice.”

“I can tell. You’re already so wet for me.”

Thor slide a finger along Tony’s slit, relishing in the wet warmth he found.

“Oh fuck!” moaned Tony when Thor’s larger finger pressed on his clit. Tony started humping Thor’s hand, never the patient lover when it came to sex with Thor – not that Thor would want it any other way or anything.

Thor chuckled and moved his finger away from the bundle of nerves, inserting it slowly into Tony’s vagina instead, causing the genius to whine at the intrusion.

“Fuck that feels amazing,” breathed Tony.

“You’re so tight and wet,” said Thor, moving his finger in and out of the clenching hole while his other hand teased Tony’s pert nipple. “I wonder if your pussy can take as much as your ass.”

Tony moaned encouragingly, thrusting down on the single digit, searching for more. It was a different sensation than having his ass played with but he was still going to enjoy every minute of this body while he had it.

Thor lifted Tony up so that the genius was kneeling on the bathroom countertop, his legs spread to display his vagina to the mirror. Thor slipped in a second finger and started crooking them, in search of something.

“Aaagh!” screamed Tony when Thor hit a certain spot.

“I’m going to make you cum on my fingers like a proper slut,” said Thor, biting Tony’s neck gently. “And then I’m going to make you cum again and again and again just because.”

Tony’s first orgasm was gentle and quick, his body unused to the type of stimulation it was receiving. But even as Tony’s walls clenched around his fingers, Thor continued to rub at that special place, making a new kind of pressure build within Tony’s new body.

“Shit,” groaned Tony.

Thor snaked his other hand down to rub harshly at Tony’s clit and just when the genius began to wail and thrash against him, the pressure reaching impossible levels, did Thor pull his fingers out, still rubbing Tony’s clit, and a spray of cum decorated the mirror as it gushed from Tony.

“You’ve made quite the mess,” said Thor, slapping Tony’s pussy, earning him another, weaker, spray of fluid. “New to this body and already a squirter. I shouldn’t be surprised – you’re my special, talented slut.”

Thor lifted Tony and carried him into the bedroom. The demi-god tossed the genius on the bed, where Tony laughed. Thor stood back and admired the way Tony lay sprawled in his temporary body, his slim legs spread, still laughing at his boyfriend. Before Tony could realize how sexy he looked, spread open, Thor pounced.

“What are you doing?” said Tony, grinning down at Thor.

“I have to taste you,” stated Thor in that matter-of-fact tone that was both annoying and a turn on.

“What?”

In response, Thor licked a stripe along Tony’s new lower lips. 

“Fuck,” moaned Tony, thrusting his hips up into the contact. “Yes. Shit, that feels so good.”

Thor sucked on Tony’s clit, enjoying the howl of pleasure he received in turn. He shoved three fingers into Tony’s vagina, the wetness making it an easy slide. It was easy to find Tony’s g-spot this time, having already found it.

“Ungh,” whimpered Tony. “Mmm, shit. Right there. Don’t stop! Uh! Uh! Uh! Yes!”

Tony came again with a wail, Thor sucking on his clit and fucking his fingers into Tony’s vagina. As the genius was still moaning in the aftermath of the orgasm, Thor rose up and thrust his penis in, forcing another small orgasm from his lover.

“I’m going to fuck this pussy so well,” declared Thor, pounding in, not giving Tony any time to adjust to the new stretch. “Such a tight little pussy.”

“Mm, so full,” said Tony. 

Thor reached down with one hand and rubbed Tony’s clit, the other toying with Tony’s nipple. Tony turned into a writhing, whimpering, pile of boyfriend and when Thor closed his lips over Tony’s neglected nipple on his right breast, Tony came so powerfully it was an almost violent spray. Thor followed after, spewing his sperm into Tony’s twitching body.

After he pulled out, Thor reached over and shoved a thick green vibrator into Tony’s still pulsing vagina. Tony screamed in pleasure, over stimulated and loving every minute of it.

“That’s it, my little genius,” encouraged Thor, turning the vibrator on high, scraping his teeth lightly over Tony’s clit. “Scream for me. Scream as you cum.”

That’s exactly what Tony did.

**Author's Note:**

> What else should I write? (seriously, I'm dying here at work without any inspiration)
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
